ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swordsgirl
Swordsgirl is an American-adventure supernatural video game franchise being developed by Nintendo and published by TBD. it was created by Ashton Bitum, then TBD. and being released since November 8, 1997 until October 23, 2020. Synopsis Set in a castle, a warrior named Veronica escapes from her family to have her own adventures and explore her life dream. Characters Main * Veronica Spikes '(voiced by Amy Keating Rogers) - a selfless confident warrior girl who escaped her abusive family to complete her life goal. ** 'Spikey '(vocal effects by TBD) - Veronica’s pet that supports her. Supporting * 'Ashley Naigs '(voiced by Susan Egan) - a young girl in training who wants to become a warrior just like Veronica and the Spikes family. * 'Robert the Guider '''(voiced by Alex Hirsch) - TBD. * '''The War Cryers, consisting of: **'Mandy the Cryer '(voiced by Alfre Woodard) - a war cryer that tries her best to not make any mistakes. **'Jake the Cryer '(voiced by Brent Spiner) - a war cryer that is forced to protect Mandy from any sights of danger. *'Votter '(voiced by Tom KennyAlex Hirsch) - a demon who can transform into anything. *'Steven the Knight '(voiced by Greg Eagles) - a rogue knight who wants Veronica to be safe from her family, including his squire. *'The Cosmic Warriors', consisting of: **'Cosmo the Warrior '(voiced by Tom McGrath) - a cosmic warrior who is formerly an illegal trader of axes, now he joins Veronica sometimes on helping her reach her lifelong dream.' ' **'Cosaa the Warrior '(voiced by TBD) - a cosmic warrior that only helps Veronica when she is being nice to her. They share an unhealthy relationship. **'Cassme the Warrior '(voiced by TBD) - the supportive sister of Cossa, she’s always out there for her when she’s upset. **'Camero the Warrior '(voiced by TBD) - the brother of Cossa, Casmee and him also shares an unhealthy relationship. *'Timothy Brown '(voiced by TBD) - a teenaged friend of Veronica, he has a short-term memory loss and he was known as the “Tattletale of Spikes” so Veronica had no choice but to lie to him about claiming her parents are taking her to an adventure. He eventually was cured by the memory loss and finds out about everything of Veronica in Swordsgirl: Reunion. *'Darell Spikes '(voiced by TBD) - Veronica’s father, he was the first warrior of the spikes. He is shown to be strict about what Veronica is doing until in Swordsgirl: Reunion ''when he finally saw his daughter again and proud of her to meet her goal. *'Carol Spikes '(voiced by TBD) - Veronica’s mother, she was the first female warrior of the spikes. She is shown to be caring and supportive of Veronica. In ''Swordsgirl: Reunion. ''She was happy to see her daughter again. *'Matthew '(voiced by ) - a long-time friend of Veronica, he ends up joining her when his family kept abusing him and eventually becoming a slave to them. **'Lil’ Matt '(vocal effects by TBD) - a bulldog Matthew befriends after being found in a trash can when he was 12. *'Anthony '(voiced by ) - a troll that joins Veronica’s adventures. *'Emily '(voiced by TBD) - the girlfriend of Timothy. Introduced in spin-offs. * '''Claire the Elf '(voiced by TBD) - an elf that gains shapeshifting powers after sacrificing herself to protect Ashley from dying. Antagonists *'Oscar the Imp King '(voiced by TBD) - the imp king that wants total destruction to all warriors and human beings, despite killing all of his species. *'The Great Tortoise '(voiced by TBD) - a giant tortoise who likes to manipulate Veronica and her friends about how having her dream is a waste of her natural born life. *'Steve the Knight '(voiced by TBD) - the twin brother of Steven, he’s a dark knight that works for Oscar. He also manipulated his friends into becoming evil henchmen. *'Jonny the Monster Warrior '(voiced by TBD) - a monster warrior that joins Oscar to destroy Veronica and her friends. *'The Cosmic Queen '(voiced by TBD) - a greedy queen that also joins Oscar and his army. However, she only joins them to mess with the cosmic warriors. *'Markus the Clown '(voiced by TBD) - a clown that tries to scare the younger members of Veronica’s group. * 'Jane the Time and Past Star '(voiced by TBD) - the owner of the time machine that hates warriors messing around with it. * 'Veronica 2.0 '(voiced by Tara Strong) - a former robot that protects everyone from danger, Oscar then hacked the system of the robot and turned it evil. * 'Brianna the Dragon '(voiced by TBD) - a dragon that doesn’t accept that his species and humans collide. So he messes around with Veronica. * 'Alejandro the Dinosaur '(voiced by TBD) - the remaining dinosaur of the planet that hates every single being. Games # ''Swordsgirl'''' (1997) # ''Swordsgirl II ''(2000) # ''Swordsgirl: Rise ''(2003) # ''Swordsgirl: Time & Past ''(2006) # ''Swordsgirl: The Next Adventure ''(2010) #Swordsgirl: The Warrior Girl (2013) #Swordsgirl: Reunion (2016) #Swordsgirl: The Great War (2019) #Swordsgirl: The Final Battle (2020) Spin-offs # [[Ashley the Next Warrior|''Ashley the Next Warrior]] (2018) # ''The Warrior Group'''' (2020) Crossover games # [[LEGO Swordsgirl & Fantasy Aile|LEGO Swordsgirl & Fantasy Aile'']]'' (2014) Film adaptation ''See Swordsgirl (2018) Direct-to-video films # ''Swordsgirl: Attack of the Warriors'''' (2017) # [[Swordsgirl: Next Generation |''Swordsgirl: Next Generation ]](2020) Television adaptation See Swordsgirl (2015) Comic book adaption # ''Swordsgirl'' (2009-2020) It was confirmed on March 1, 2018. Ashton Bitum and IDW Publishing lost interest of making comics based on the franchise. 3 months later, it was announced that the TBD. Merchandise See: Swordsgirl (merchandise) Tropes See: Swordsgirl/Tropes Trivia * This is one of the first Nintendo games to not be an Nintendo system exclusive until around the mid-2000s. Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:1997 Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Supernatural Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Swordsgirl Category:Video games Category:Video Games